Desghidorah and Mothra Leo vs Kumasogami and Orochi
by nagrme2702
Summary: one of my KWC Matches


In Central Park, a battle raged...

Desghidorah bellowed in pain as Mothra Leo blasted him with a bombardment of beam attacks. The dragon burped up a Lava Gout, only for Leo to dodge. However, the moth was taken off guard when his arch-nemesis sent out a Shock Pulse, knocking him out of the air and to the ground, where he lay there, stunned. Desghidorah quickly activated his Fiery Pyte Road, wanting nothing more than to see Leo burn. But just as the attack reached him, Leo pushed off the ground just in the nick of time. The son of Mothra hovered in the air, his green eyes locked with Desghidorah's own. Before either could continue, nightmarish howls filled the air. Both kaiju looked at the fissure in the ground.

A molten hand reached out and gripped the edge of the cliff, with a massive paw following suite. If it was possible, Leo's eyes would have widened in shock. His mother had warned of these two, should he face them in combat. Desghidorah joined his rival, asking in hisses and grunts what they were. Leo hissed back an answer that sent chills down his spine. He looked back at the two figures emerging from their former prison.

The demon Kumasogami and the eight-headed serpent Orochi.

The evil beasts observed their surroundings for only a moment, before sending a death-glare at Leo, who countered with a death-glare of his own. He would seal away these foul creatures, just like his mother. Desghidorah glared at the evil creatures, ready to kill them, even if it meant fighting alongside his arch-rival. Kumasogami shifted his hands into his trademark bow and arrow. While he wasn't the best archer, Desghidorah wasn't the smallest target either.

Orochi wasn't the most patient of kaiju and fired several red beams from his eyes and maws. Leo easily dodged the blasts before blasting the hydra with his Cross-Heat Laser beams from his forehead, scorching Orochi's red, scaly hide. At the same time, Kumasogami connected his bow with his arrows and fired. The arrows sailed through the air...slowly. They were quickly detonated by a flamethrower from Desghidorah's middle head. The dragon barreled forward, slamming all three heads into the golem's chest, sending him flying. Leo flew toward Orochi, firing more Cross-Heat Laser beams, blowing pieces of the serpent's flesh off. When he reached his target, he swung to the side, slamming one colored wing into one of Orochi's heads, clunking it into several others. In response, he bit down on one of Leo's legs, drawing green blood. The hydra noticed his foe's wings crackling with jade energy. He quickly threw the moth away, breathing a stream of fire after him. Leo dodged the attack and returned fire with his Jade Bolts, burning Orochi's flesh black.

Kumasogami fired his arrows, this time hitting his target. Desghidorah was grateful for his thick armor, charging through the smoke and bit down on his foe's shoulders with his outer heads before conducting electrical energy through his bite. Kumasogami bellowed in pain, but pulled his hands back and punched the two heads biting him in the throats. The dragon backed off, before stomping forward and kicking Kumasogami in the one place no man wants to be kicked. The groin.

Kumasogami crashed down on his knees, screaming in agony. The scream was drowned out by the roar of the flames that issued from his enemy's center head. Kumasogami climbed back to his feet, rather shakily, and shifted his right hand into a sharp blade. Desghidorah quickly finished laughing, sending the demon a death-glare that sent a chill down his molten spine.

They charged, Desghidorah firing Lava Gouts, with Kumasogami changing his free hand into a shield. Desghidorah's body began crackling with otherworldly energy. As they neared Desghidorah activated his Shock Pulse, sending Kumasogami flying...for miles.

Orochi screamed in anger, Leo was too fast for him. He finally got a lock-on and fired red beams from his eyes from all his heads. In response, Mothra Leo's body began glowing as the beams neared. Suddenly, he split apart into a cloud of smaller 30.5cm moths that blazed toward Orochi, blasting him over and over. Orochi tried to fry the little buggers, but they dodged and reformed back into Leo, who released his Reflective Green Powder from his wings. Orochi screeched in agony, severely weakened. Leo flew above the eight-headed serpent, spinning as he did, performing his Excel Pileload. The emerald rings slammed into Orochi, introducing him to a new level of pain.

Kumasogami swung his sword, slashing a deep groove in Desghidorah's armor. In response, he fired Lava Gouts, blowing chunks of Kumasogami's rock-like flesh off. Desghidorah followed up with firing his flamethrower from his center head. While the flames failed to harm him, it blinded him long enough for Desghidorah to body-slam him, staggering the demon. Kumasogami began changing his hands, the right one became a hatchet while the left became a mallet. Kumasogami charged, burying the hatchet into the gap between the center and left necks, earning a spray of blood from the dragon. Enraged, Desghidorah lunged with his right head, only to get bonked on the head by the mallet.

Orochi combined all his beams together, having enough of Leo's games. The moth hovered in place, tilting to expose his underbelly. Emerald energies gathered between his legs, then with a defying chirp, fired his Mega Breast Cannon. The two blasts connected, each trying to overpower each other. To Orochi's horror, his was being pushed back to him. At the same time, a sphere of energy built up before exploding, with Orochi taking the brunt of the blast. Mothra Leo was blown back too, but he simply spread his wings to stop. Time for a change...literally.

The moth's body began flashing, pillars of light flowing off his body. His wings changed colors, flashing all the colors of the rainbow. Orochi's red eyes widened as he took in the appearance of Rainbow Mothra. The transformed Mothra wasted no time and fired his new multicolored Cross Heat Rainbow Laser beams and Jade Bolts at Orochi's eight heads, burning the hydra's heads and destroying horns.

Desghidorah grabbed Kumasogami with his massive claws and took to the air. Kumasogami sank his hatchet into his opponent's chest, only for Desghidorah to sink his talons into his back, spilling molten blood. The cousin of the King of Terror dropped the golem, activating his Shock Pulse to launch him to the ground. Desghidorah landed and began siphoning the life-force of the park's plants to give himself an extra boost in energy. Kumasogami climbed back to his feet and changed his hands into a flail and mace. Desghidorah finished draining just in time to get a mace to the left face, followed up with a flail to the same neck. Desghidorah was glad for three heads as he headbutted Kumasogami with his other two heads simultaneously.

Orochi screamed a blast of fire at Rainbow Mothra, only for the attack to be blocked by the insect's Pressure Shield. Leo responded with a blast of his Cross Heat Rainbow Laser beams. Orochi ignored the pain as he charged, screaming bloody murder. He blasted Leo in the gut, who couldn't bring up his shield in time and was knocked to the ground. Orochi grinned as he approached, planning to squash the kaiju into mush. But when he lifted his foot to do that, he got a painful surprise when Rainbow Mothra's Mineral Chest Beam nearly blasted said foot off. Leo returned to the air, releasing more Reflective Rainbow Powder.

Kumasogami changed his hands into crossbows. Maybe a distance attack would work. He fired them both, blasting a huge chunk out of Desghidorah's armor, revealing crimson flesh. The younger cousin of Grand King Ghidorah roared in shock at this development. This shock turned to anger as he bombarded the demon with Lava Gouts, forcing Kumasogami back.

Rainbow Mothra chirped mockingly at Orochi, who unleashed his beams from his mouths. Rainbow Mothra dodged most of them, but two found their mark drawing more green blood. His wings crackled with energy before unleashing his Sparkling Rainbow Buster, tearing into Orochi's red flesh, burning his scales black. As the vile creature writhed in pain, Rainbow Mothra hovered above him and activated his Levitation Field. Orochi struggled as he was lifted into the air.

Kumasogami fell to the ground, pain tearing through his frame. Desghidorah stomped over and reared back on his hind legs before crashing down on the demon, causing him to cough up molten blood. In desperation, Kumasogami transformed his right hand into spears and stabbed them into Desghidorah's side. The dragon didn't have time to cry out in pain before they exploded, sending blood and flesh flying, tearing a hole in Desghidorah's side. The cousin of the King of Terror backed off of the golem, screaming in agony. Kumasogami got to his feet, eyeing the patch of bare skin on Desghidorah's chest. Before he could exploit this weakness, the three-headed dragon sliced open his cheek using the claw on his wing. Kumasogami hissed with pain.

Rainbow Mothra flew higher. A moment later, he cut off his Levitation Field. Orochi felt fear for the first time as he plummeted heads first toward the unforgiving ground. He knew that if he didn't act fast, his own body weight would crush his heads to a pulp when he landed. Acting fast he managed to turn his body, falling on his back instead. The city shook from the impact. Rainbow Mothra dived down, blasting Orochi's belly. The eight-headed serpent thrashed in agony, but as Rainbow Mothra dived down, an idea formed in his heads.

Before Rainbow Mothra could fly back into the air, red bolts of energy sliced through his wings, downing him. Orochi grinned as fire built up in his maws and his eyes crackled with energy.

All three of Desghidorah's heads shot up at the sound of Rainbow Mothra's cries of agony, which also grabbed the attention of Kumasogami. As the demon grinned with sadistic delight, Desghidorah looked on in horror. Memories of his battles with Leo flashed through his minds.

Then he realized something, Leo never tried to kill him, just wanting to seal him away, sparing him in the process. Not only that, but the two secretly respected each other, and were willing to overlook their hate for the sake of taking down these two. Narrowing his red eyes, Desghidorah roared at the top of his lungs.

Kumasogami turned around in shock, only to be greeted by Desghidorah's foot to the jaw as he reared up. Rainbow Mothra shot out of Orochi's attack like a bullet, his body flashing back to his base Imago form. Zipping past Desghidorah and Kumasogami, Mothra Leo looped around. Energy enveloped his form as he performed his Excel Dash. Mothra Leo's head slammed into Kunasogami at Mach 85, sending the lava rock kaiju sailing through the air as if hit by a kaiju-sized cannonball.

With a powerful beat of his wings, Leo shot into the air, allowing Desghidorah to release the flames he was charging. The column of fire pushed Kumasogami even faster into Orochi, who cried out as several bones in his necks broke. The heat from the fire was so intense that it melted some of the stones on Kumasogami's body and turned large portions of Orochi's flesh into charcoal.

Leo chirped at Desghidorah, he had a plan. Desghidorah nodded and began blasting them with Lava Gouts. Mothra Leo began flying around the duo, shedding green powder as he circled. Kumasogami desperately tried to stop whatever they were planning by shifting his hands into his bow and arrow. Before he could fire, Desghidorah detonated them with his flames, blasting off Kunasogami's hands in the process. Agony ripped through the golem's arms as lava blood sprayed from his wounds.

Somehow, he saw Desghidorah cease firing. Orochi noticed as well and hissed, asking in Kaiju why he stopped firing. The dragon merely looked up. Orochi lifted several eyebrows before looking up...just in time to see Mothra Leo's Sun Strike Buster crash into him and Kumasogami. The roar of the explosion drowned out the cries of agony from the targets. Several of Orochi's eyes melted and large chunks of Kumasogami's body were disintegrated. Just as the smoke cleared, another blast crashed into the evil duo.

When the smoke from THAT blast, the two lay there, knocked out cold. Desghidorah and Leo nodded at each other. Time to seal these two away. Desghidorah reared back on his hind legs, channeling energy into his front feet, while Leo channeled his energy into the ground and his wings, causing bolts to crackle across his wings. With a roar and chirp, they triggered the Fiery Pyte Road and the Sparkling Prye Road.

Pillers of blue energy exploded from the ground, encircling Kumasogami and Orochi. The rest of the ground crumbled away from the power of the Fiery Pyte Road, dropping the targets into the abyss. Suddenly, the fires of the Fiery Pyte Road and the energy of the Sparkling Prye Road combined, forcing Desghidorah and Mothra Leo to shield their eyes with their wings.

A loud bang sounded, then silence. The two uncovered their eyes and spotted some sort of symbol burnt unto the ground. Desghidorah and Mothra Leo looked at each other in confusion, before pumping their wings, lifting into the air. It was then that they saw what the symbol was. It was the two of them back-to-back. The image of Desghidorah had its right leg raised, the claws splayed open, ready to strike. The image of Leo had its wings and legs flared open as if to catch something.

Mothra Leo chirped in alarm when his ally faltered in the air. Having a hole in one's side can do that to a kaiju. Desghidorah landed heavily on his stomach, groaning in agony. Leo descended, transforming one last time into Eternal Mothra. He landed on Desghidorah's back before they both fell into dreamland, not noticing the figures of Mothra and Utsuno Ikusagmai watching.

With Mothra about to die, the Earth Defenders would welcome this new alliance.

Winner: Desghidorah, Mothra Leo.


End file.
